Squeegee devices for cleaning are used as tools for cleaning wall surfaces and glass windows of buildings. Conventional squeegee devices for cleaning include a wiping squeegee and a receiving squeegee as a two-squeegee mechanism, a sprinkling mechanism, and a collection mechanism for contaminated water and the like. The conventional squeegee devices for cleaning sprinkle water, wipe off dirt and collect contaminated water. For example, a squeegee device for cleaning that is a cleaning head of an automatic wall surface cleaning device mainly includes combinations of two mechanisms, that is, “a wiping squeegee and a water sprinkling mechanism”, and “a receiving squeegee and a collection mechanism for contaminated water and the like”. A driving mechanism for extension and contraction (approaching to or separating from a wall surface) and an undulating driving mechanism are disposed in the wiping squeegee and the water sprinkling mechanism, and a driving mechanism for extension and contraction (approaching to or separating from a wall surface) is disposed in the receiving squeegee and the collection mechanism for contaminated water and the like (refer to Patent Literature 1).